gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel: Universal Combat
Marvel: Universal Combat is a 2.5D fighting game created by Marvel and Vicarious Visons and funded by Disney. It was released on May 7 20XX for the Wii U, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Sadly, due to the poor sales of the Xbox One, that version of the game was pulled off of the shelves. Story The story begins with Loki threatening a sorcerer in Niffelheim for a magic item. The sorcerer refused to give it to him, and claimed that Loki would never find it. Loki slew the sorcerer and threw his body against the wall. Loki sent his 2 Frost Giant minions to search the room they were in for the item he was looking for, He began walking around the room himself to search for the item when he noticed a small grey glow coming from inside the dead sorcerer's stomach. He cut the stomach open and reached in to find a small glowing grey sphere. He recognized it as the Orb of Corruption, and put it in a box. He made a mental note to wash it later and proceeded to form his plan. MORE COMING SOON Gameplay The game plays as a 2-D fighter like Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter, or Dead or Alive. Each character has cartain attacks that they all share. Here is a list Light attack: A (Wii U), X (PS4), A (XB 1) Medium attack: Y (Wii U), Square (PS4), Y (XB 1) Heavy attack: X (Wii U), Triangle (PS4), X (XB 1) Knockback attack: B (Wii U), Circle (PS4), B (XB 1) Grab: Left Trigger (Wii U), L1 (PS4), LT1 (XB 1) Block: Hold the joystick the direction you are not facing. Combo Breaker: Left Bumper (Wii U), L2 (PS4), LT2 (XB 1) while blocking Also, every stage in the game has interactable objects in the background, transitions to another part of the stage, and a possibility of a minigame to determine who gets hurt during the minigame. (Think of Injustice.) Character Roster Now for the part you've all been waiting for. Heroes #Spider-Man #Wolverine #Captain America #Iron Man #Thor #Hulk #Daredevil #Mr. Fantastic #Invisible Woman #Human Torch #Thing #Elektra #Dr. Strange #Ms. Marvel #Luke Cage #War Machine #Storm #Psylocke #Gambit #Iceman #Phoenix #Black Panther #Black Widow #Hawkeye #Nick Fury #Ghost Rider #Ant-Man/Giant Man #Songbird #Penance #Punisher Villains #Dr. Doom #Magneto #Sabretooth #Venom #Green Goblin #Executioner #Juggernaut #Bullseye #Super-Skrull #A-Bomb #M.O.D.O.K. #Grim Reaper #Carnage #Baron Mordo #Ultron #Electro #Shocker #Wrecker #Taskmaster #Deadpool #Mr. Sinister #Mandarin #Blackheart #Apocalypse #Pyro #Black Cat #Doctor Octopus #Sentinel #Thanos #Loki (also boss) DLC Wave 1 #X-23 (Hero) #Moon Knight (Hero) #Whirlwind (Villain) #Living Laser (Villain) DLC Wave 2 #Firestar (Hero) #Cyclops (Hero) #Diamondback (Villain) #Darth Vader (Villain) (Guest character) DLC Wave 3 #Iron Fist (Hero) #Silver Surfer (Hero) #Shuma-Gorath (Villain) #Wizard (Villain) DLC Wave 4 #Star-Lord (Hero) #Nova (Hero) #Galactus (Villain) #Ronan the Accuser (Villain) Stages #S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier #X-Mansion #Stark Tower #Niffelheim #Asgard #Mephisto's Realm #NYC Streets #Sanctum Sanctorum #Baxter Building #Castle Doom #Skrull Homeworld #The Vault #Daily Bugle #Oscorp #The Raft #Brooklyn Bridge Modes Battle Mode: You are put through 10 different fights against randomly selected characters until you reach the final battle against Loki. You can do this from the Very Easy difficulty, to the Very Hard difficulty. Versus Mode: A single fight against either a CPU or another player. You select your character, stage, and various options. Story Mode: Play through the game's story mode. Training: Either take the tutorial or practice against a CPU you tell what to do. Online: Play online against other players in either a quick match or a tournament. Options: Customize your game. Bonus: Look at your extras. Credits I OWN NOTHING. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Fighting Games